Harry Potter
by Gryffin Nightwind
Summary: note: harry potter and the original cast belong to j.k rowling. i don't take credit for this story, just gryffin, aslin, jace and scott.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One: Discoveries  
  
One day in late August, a small scrawny boy sat on a bench in the garden, comtemplating his future. Was he destined to live with his aunt and uncle for the rest of his life? This boy was known as Harry Potter, he was fifteen and had black hair and wore glasses over his green eyes. Harry was wearing his cousin's left-overs. His cousin, Dudley, was five-times bigger than Harry, so his clothes hung off of poor Harry. As Harry sat on the bench, a large snowy owl landed next to him, in its claws was a heavy parchment envelope with green writing on the front and a red seal on the back. Harry took the envelope from the owl and petted her back, he watched as she flew off before reading the letter. He opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper, the same heavy parchment, and began scanning what it said. "Ah," he said quietly. "My new books,' The list read; The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5), by Miranda Goshawk Historical Magic, by Arista Tillery The Theory of Magic, by Adalbert Waffling The Intermediate Wizards Guide to Transfiguration, by Caroline Switch Two Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, by Phydilla Spore Wonderful Beasts and Their Whereabouts, by Chimaera Toadstool How To Stay Alive When the Dark Comes For You, by Theodore Quaker and An Intermediate's Guide to Potion Making, by Ludwig E.Vile  
  
Just as Harry finished reading, Dudley came around the corner. "Whatcha reading?" Dudley asked, more rudley than politely. "As if you read," Harry muttered under his breath. "What was that?" Dudley said. "Nothing," Harry said quickly. Dudley pushed Harry aside and sat on the bench. "Whats this?" He asked picking up the Hogwarts letter, as he picked it up, another piece of paper fell out. Harry picked it up and read it.  
  
To all students, Hogwarts would like to announce the first annual Hogsmeade Wizard Faire. Students must have a parent or guardian signature to attend. Forms should be turned in to your head of house upon arrival. Thank You, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress "Hmm," Harry said outloud. "What?" Dudley asked, curious. Without answering, Harry gathered up all the pieces of his Hogwarts letter and went inside. Should I ask Uncle Vernon to sign it? Or just send it to Sirius? I'll try Uncle Vernon first, if he fails, then Sirius will sign it. Harry found Uncle Vernon in the kitchen, reading his paper. "Excuse me, Uncle Vernon?" Harry said tentively. With a sigh, Uncle Vernon put down his paper. "What is it Harry?" He almost snapped. "Well," Harry began, wondering now why he even bothered to ask his uncle. "I have this form from my-my school, theres going to be some sort of faire, and I need a signature from you," Harry said through clenched teeth. "Is that so?" Uncle Vernon said. "And all you know is its 'some sort of faire'?" "Yes sir," Harry said. Why oh why did I even think of him making this easy? Harry thought "So will you sign it or not?" Harry asked, impatiently. "Of course I won't sign it, if you ask in that tone of voice!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, his face turning a brilliant shade of red. "Go to your room!" Harry turned with a sigh and went up to his room, and as much as he would have liked to slam the door, he didn't. Harry laid the letters from Hogwarts on his desk and sat on his bed. Why can't he just sign it and get it over with? Why does he draw things out? Harry walked over to his desk and grabbed a sheet of paper and his quill.  
  
Dear Sirius, How are you? I hope all is well. How is Buckbeak, good? Anyway, Hogsmeade is having a faire and I need your signature to go, would you please sign it? The form is enclosed. I hope to see you soon, Harry That sounds good, now if only Hedwig would get back... Harry thought. Now I need to get my new books... I am NOT asking Uncle Vernon to take me.... "Hey!" Harry said outloud. "I've never been here, when it was time to get my books, where was I? "My first year, Hagrid took me to get my stuff, my second year, I was at the Weasley's. Third year, I ran away and was at The Leaky Cauldron. Fourth year, I was at the Weasley's...This will be hard, especially since my aunt and uncle won't take me," Harry grabbed another sheet of paper, and after dipping his quill in ink, he wrote a letter to his friend, Hermione Granger.  
  
Dear Hermione, I've just gotten my new booklist, and realized, that I have no way of getting to Diagon Alley to get them. I'm sending you my money and my list, would you get them when you get your books? You can give me mine on the train. How are you? How was your summer? Mine was boring as usual. Hope you get this on time. Your friend, Harry "Now where is Hedwig?" Harry said outloud, not expecting an answer, though he got in the form of Hedwig swooping in through the open window. "Hello Hedwig, feel up to a journey?" Or two? "I need you to take this to Sirius, and after you deliver it to him, can you take this one to Hermione?" Why do I always feel stupid talking to an owl? Hedwig looked at him and cocked her head. She nipped his finger gently as a reply. Harry gave her the letters, and she flew out the window. He watched her fly out of sight. He ent to his trunk and pulled out one of his schoolbooks, Magical Drafts and Potions, by Arsenius Jigger. Ah, potions. maybe there's something in here to poison Snape with... Harry thought. An hour later, Harry lay sleeping on his bed, the book lay on thr floor where Harry's numbless fingers had dropped it. A sharp rap on the door woke Harry. "Mm?" He said sleepily. "Supper is ready!" Aunt Petunia said in her shrill voice. "Alright, coming," Harry said getting up. Hearing Petunia's footsteps fading away, Harry stayed where he was, trying to remember the dream he had been having. It was about a girl, that much he could remember. There was a lot of flashing light, and yelling. His friend's Ron and Hermione were in the dream also. Harry shook his head, as if to clear it. "Harry!" Petunia called. Harry got up and went downstairs. The Dursley's were already seated at the table. Harry slipped int his seat next to Dudley. "Thank you for joining us, Harry," Uncle Vernon said in disapproving tone. "Sorry," Harry said. "I fell asleep," "I don't want excuses from you," Vernon said. They ate the rest of the meal in silence. After the meal, Harry asked if he could go to his room, Petunia told him to wash the dishes and clean up the kitchen. Sighing, Harry obediantly went and did what he was told. After wiping the last counter, he went upstairs. Going to his calender, he marked off another day. Two more weeks until Hogwarts, he thought blissfully. He picked up the book he had dropped and started reading again, before he knew it, he was asleep and dreaming again. *** In his dream, he was running through the woods, he heard voices ahead of him, someone called his name. He saw a girl run past him. She had long dark hair, she yelled something indistingushable to Harry and disappeared. There were brilliant lights flashing all over the place as curses and counter-curses were being said. Harry heard someone cackle, in his dream, he froze. He knew the sound of that laugh... Harry awoke with a yelp, clutching at his scar. Harry heard his Uncle grunt in the next room, Dudley's snores were making the house viberate. Breathing heavily, Harry put on his glasses and got out of bed. Going to his desk, he riffled through his drawers until pulling out a small dark red book with black binding. He got out a fresh quill and opened the book. Harry had begun a dream journal, as he had so many dreams, and most seemed to come true, especially the ones about Voldemort. He paused for a moment as he remembered something. Gryffin, he thought, her name was Gryffin. *** Harry was sitting at the breakfast table with his relitives two weeks later. "Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked tentatively. "What?" Vernon said with a snap. "Er, I need to go to King's cross tomorrow, remember?" "Yes, yes. What time to do you need to be there?" Vernon said sighing. He would be glad when Harry was gone, he always was. That was the only reason he would take the boy to the train station. "I need to be at ten-thirty," Harry replied. Vernon grunted, and Harry took that as a yes. After breakfast, Harry went upstairs and began to pack his trunk. Coming to his broom, the Firebolt his god-father had given him, Harry took it out of the trunk, along with his broom-servicing kit. But, like always, there was nothing Harry could do to it, no trimming of the tail, no polishing, nothing. Packing it carefully away, Harry began gathering his schoolbooks, coming to his dreamjournal, Harry left it on his desk, in case he had another dream that night. "Harry!" Aunt Petunia called him. Better go see what she wants, he thought heading downstairs. *** Harry sat in the train, waiting for Ron and Hermione to get on. He had been looking forward to coming back all summer, it was his home. He had just fallen asleep, when the compartment opened. Harry opened one green eye and saw a girl standing in the doorway. As she stepped into the room, Harry felt a wave of nuasea come over him, and the queerest deja vu he had ever felt. The girl had dark red hair and stunningly fierce green eyes that just bore into you. "'Allo," Harry said poiletly, though wondering where he had seen her before. "Hell," she replied. "May I sit here?" she asked. "Everywhere else is full," "Sure," Harry said. Who is she?! The thought frusterated him. The girl sat across from him and looked at him quizzically. "I'm Gryffin Nightwind," she said. Gryffin? he thought. "I'm Harry-" "Potter, I know," she said. "I know who you are, in fact, everyone knows who you are," She smiled, and Harry smiled back. *** Soon Gryffin and Harry were so engrossed in conversation, that they didn't hear the door open, nor did they see Ron and Hermione standing there. "Ahem," Ron said clearing his throat. "Ron!" Harry cried joyfully. "Hermione!" Harry was thrilled to see his friends, it had been a long and lonely summer. "Harry, I got you, your books, I even refilled your money pouch," Hermione said, handing Harry his things. "I owe you, Hermione," He said. "Buy her some books, she'll be happy," Ron said grinning at Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hello," she said to Gryffin. Gryffin gave a little wave. "Who's she?" Ron asked curiously. "Your in Gryffindor, aren't you?" Hermione asked her. "Yes," Gryffin replied simply. "You don't ever talk much," Hermione continued. "Yes I am, I don't like to talk," Gryffin said. "Obviously," Ron whispered to Harry. "I'm Gryffin," Gryffin said, introducing herself to Ron and Hermione. "Excuse me, is Gryffin in here?" a girl said. "Aslin?" Gryffin asked. "There you are!" the girl said, coming into the compartment. "How are you?" Gryffin asked. The girl, Aslin, replied, "Oh the usual, you know... bored," Gryffin laughed. "I don't know, bored can be fun," "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Aslin Bards," Aslin said. "Yes, Aslin, my hyper friend," Gryffin said as Aslin sat down. "So?" Aslin asked. The five of them began to chat. "Look, the infamous Harry Potter and poor, pathetic Weasley," a voice drawled. "Oh bug off, Malfoy. You're wasting your breath," Ron told Draco. "Gonna make me, Weasley? I'll gladly fight you anytime!" Draco said threatingly. His 'enforcers' Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle sniggered behind him. "Go shove some socks down your throat!" Gryffin snapped. "What was that, Nightwind?" Draco said. "You heard what I said," Gryffin said, her voice like ice. "Why don't you go bother someone else?" Aslin chimed in. "Oh I'm so scared," Malfoy said shaking with laughter. "Draco," Gryffin said her voice low and bitter. Draco continued laughing. Gryffin, now thoroughly mad, walked over to Draco and slapped him hard across the face. That put an end to his laughter. Draco pulled out his wand, Crabbe and Goyle copied him. Behind Gryffin, four wands were pulled out and pointed at the three intruders. At the same time, seven curses were yelled and the compartment was filled with light and shouting. When the compartment cleared, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Aslin, were all sprawled on the floor, none of them hurt, or cursed in anyway. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, were lying in the hallway, moaning and clutching various parts of their bodies. Only Gryffin still stood, untouched. "What happened?" Hermione asked, her voice a little shaky. She knew some sort of powerful magic was at work, because if there wasn't, all of them, including Gryffin, would be unconscious on the floor. "It doesn't matter," Gryffin said. Hermione noticed that now her wand was out and at the ready. "She used her powers," Draco said standing up. "Obliviate!" Gryffin yelled, her wand pointing stright at Draco. Dazed, Draco walked away, his friends following forlornly, and cursed, behind him. "Gryffin, we're not allowed to do that sort of magic," Hermione said, her eyes wide. Gryffin put her wand away, and turned around. Where he was laying on the floor, Harry could see how much Gryffin's eyes resembled a bird's. "I said, that it didn't matter," Gryffin repeated evenly. "But-" Hermione began. "Forget it, Hermione," Harry said as he helped Aslin to her feet. "If she doesn't want to talk about, don't push her," Harry had been the last to get flung back from the curses. He remembered Gryffin standing tall, her arms outstretched, she had been chanting something. Whatever she had been chanting, was why Harry, Ron, Hermione and Aslin were all fine. She hadn't let her protective barrier around Draco and his friends, which is why they had been the ones to get hurt. Ron stood and went to the window. It had begun to rain, sometime during the fight. "It's raining," He said to the others. "I love a good rainstorm," Gryffin said going to the window. Hermione joined Ron at his window. There was a flash of lightning that lit the who compartment. "Anyone hungry in here?" The witch that brought the foodcart said. "Ooh! Food!" Aslin said cheerfully, rushing to the cart. Having settled with their snacks, the five students sat and watched the storm. *** "Firs' years this way!" A familiar deep voice called over the crowd. "Hello Hagrid!" Harry called. "Hey 'Arry, how's things goin'?" Hagrid called back. "Pretty good," "Well, gotta go," Hagrid yelled with a wave as he walked to the lake. A trail of first years following in his wide wake. Harry and his friends climbed into one of the horseless carriages that would take them to the castle. They arrived before the castle and the students climbed out. Harry and his friends walked into the great hall, which was adorned with the usual house banners. A scarlet banner with a gold lion, for Gryffindor. Blue with a gold eagle, for Ravenclaw. Yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff and green with a silver snake, for Slytherin. Candles floated in the air, as if on invisable strings. Four long tables were filled students of all ages, and at the head of those tables, was another long one, where the teachers sat. Harry took a seat next to Ron's younger sister, Ginny, who blushed shyly and said a quiet hello. Down at the other end of the table, were Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George. They were sitting with their friend Lee Jordan, and making as much noise as they could. Soon, Hagrid cam through a door in the wall and took his seat at the head table. He gave Harry a jovial wave. Harry waved back. The hall doors burst open, and Professor McGonagall entered with the line of first years. Professor Dumbledore stood, and looked around the room, and at the nervous first years. "So we begin another year..." He began. "And in a few moments, another Sorting Ceremony will begin, but first, a few announcements," Harry heard someone hear him whisper to their friend, "Why can't he make his speeches short? That way, the sorting will be over sooner! I'm hungry!" "Due to events that took place last year, I implore that no student roams the grounds after dark. And as always the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden. Quidditch will begin the first week of October, and the first game will be a week later. The Hogsmeade Farie will be open two weeks after Quidditch starts. Consult your Prefects for your new Common Room password. And remember, Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. I hope you all will enjoy this year as much the last few years. Professor McGonagall?" "What's he talking about? Enjoyed the past few years!!! You almost got killed those last four years!!" Ron whispered to Harry incredulously. Has it really been five years? Harry thought. Professor McGonagall placed a brown three-legged stool on the floor and put the Sorting Hat on it. The Sorting Hat was a very old and patched black hat. "There are four Houses in Hogwarts, to one you will spend the next seven years in. That house will be your home. The students in it will be your friends and your family. You will recieve points for your triumphs and lose points for your failures. "The four houses are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. "Now, when I call your name, you will, please, come over to the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head. When the Hat calls out which house you will be in, you will join your fellow students. "Brownlee, Wendy," McGonagall barked. A girl with brown pigtails and freckles came running up to the stool and shoved the hat on her head. "Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted All the Hufflepuffs stood up to meet their new member. "Evans, Cerridwen!" McGonagall called out. A redheaded walked nervously to the stool and gingerly placed the hat on her head. After a moment's consideration, the hat called out "Hufflepuff!" Cerridwen went and joined Wendy at the Hufflepuff table. "George, Gregory," slithered up to the stool, the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Draco stood up and patted Gregory on the back. "Graham, Chealsea," became a Ravenclaw, so did "Hanson, Doug," "Kelaher, Stevie," became a Slytherin. "Nolan, Peter," became the first new Gryffindor. He sat next to Neville Longbottom, you would have thought them related. Both pale haired, light of eye, and both a little on the plump side. "Porter, Allison," became a Ravenclaw also. "Van/Owens, Bethanne," became a Gryffindor. And last came "Walters, Penny," a Ravenclaw. "Now that the Sorting is over," Dumbledore said as McGonagall carried the hat and stool out. "Let's eat!" Dumbledore clapped his hands twice and the food magically appeared on the silver plates in front of the hungry students. "Glad that's over!" Ron said hungerily as he began to eat heartily. "I agree!" Aslin said as she chose what she was going to eat. Harry sat and ate and watched everyone. They all seemed to enjoy theirselves more when they were here, at Hogwarts. The Weasley twins were causing mischief down at their end of the table. Probably a Canary Cream, Harry thought, grinning. He also noticed that Fred kept looking down at Harry's end of the table, But at what? Harry thought. The meal cam to a close all too soon, the food disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared, and their plates were wiped clean. "Now it is time for you to all go to your House Common rooms, to sleep, to study, and have fun," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye. "If are new, follow your Prefect, or a fellow student to your House. Good Night," Dumbledore said, turning to go. "Now you first years, follow me," The Gryffindor Prefect called out. Harry and his friends followed the other Gryffindors to the Common Room. Gryffin and Aslin hung at the back of the group, talking in low voices. Before they reached their Common room, Gryffin and Aslin were acosted by Draco. "Hey Gryffin," Draco said nastily. Gryffin turned and glared at him. "I see you've had time to visit Madam Pomfrey, or did Snape fix you up?" Gryffin said coldly. "I will get you for that, though I'm suprised you used your powers in front of Potter. To protect him like that must mean you like him," Draco said with a sneer. "You know why I did that, though how you got such information is beyond me," Gryffin said. "Draco, why don't you just go and play with your little friends," Aslin said to him. "My 'little' friends have more brains then you could ever imagine," Draco said almost threatingly. "Is that why their mentality is so low?!" Aslin exclaimed. Gryffin laughed behind her hand. "Your going to have to wake up earlier than that to match her wit," Gryffin, unable to control her smile. "Yeah? Well, in a few days, you'll be on your knees begging me to tell you what I know. Sometimes witches who disappear, come back," With a final glare, Draco stalked off. "I...will...hurt...him...one...day..."Gryffin said shortly. "Of course you will, and I'll help!" Aslin said cheerfully. "Now can we go get some rest?" "Yeah," *** "What is it with Prefects that makes them act superior to us non- Prefects?" Ron asked sleepily as he and Harry climbed up to their room. "I dunno, maybe thats why they're made Prefects?" Harry replied just as sleepily. They climbed into their big canopy beds and had just fallen asleep when their room mates came in. "Hey Harry!" Seamus Finnagin said cheerfully, not noticing that Harry was alseep. "Wha-? Oh hi Seamus," Harry said yawning. "How was your summer?" Neville asked him. "Fairly good," Harry said through another yawn. He wondered what Neville would do or say, if he found out that Harry pretended to be him when he ran away two years ago. The thought always amused him. "May I go back to bed now? And I suggest you be quiet, Ron's asleep too," Harry said as he lay back down. The other boys put on their bedclothes and snuffed out the candles. *** Harry awoke to birds singing and the sweet sound of Ron cursing. "Why do I always get everything second hand?!" Ron muttered as he put on his, second hand, robes. Harry sat up and stretched. He put on his glasses and looked out the window, it was going to be a beautiful day. He got dressed and followed Ron down into the common room. Gryffin and Aslin were playing a game of Wizard Chess; Ron, curious, went over to see how the game was going. Harry sat in a chair next to Hermione, who was studying her schedule intently. Harry saw his own schedule laying on the table. For sake of nothing else to do, Harry picked it up and began reading. "Double potions with Slytherin first thing today?" He grumbled. "Yeah, I was disappointed too. And did you notice how there's no Defense Against the Dark Arts, listed?" Hermione asked. "It just says, 'wait until further notice'. Wonder what that means?" Harry asked. "I don't know, but come on, we'd better go eat some breakfast... else our stomachs will be complaining during potions," Hermione said half- jokingly. The chess game had just finished as Harry and Hermione pushed their chairs away from the table and got up. The five students headed downstairs, and were ambushed at the foot of the stairs by Draco and his croonies. "So Gryffin," Draco said putting his arm around her. "How are you this morning? No dreams? No visions of your mo-" Gryffin decided he'd said enough, she shut him up by shoving her elbow into his ribs, and slammed her fist into his mouth. Crabbe and Goyle looked at Gryffin mencingly, she glared back at them. Just then, as Draco began to pull out his wand. "What is going on here?" She barked. "Nothing, Professor, that I can not handle," Gryffin said. "Draco here started something, I thought to finish it," Which was almost true. "I want the rest of you to continue to class, breakfast, or whatever you have to do. Gryffin, you and Malfoy follow me," McGonagall said. The two students followed McGonagall to Madam Pomfrey's, the school nurse, office. "What happened?" She exclaimed, tsking her tongue at Malfoy's very bloody lip. "These two were fighting," McGonagall explained. Gryffin did her best to keep a straight innocent look. "I want you to tell me what happened," the Professor said sternly. "I won't speak while he's in earshot," Gryffin said bluntly. "And why not?" McGonagall asked, exasperated. Why did these two have to fight so often? Even Potter didn't get in as much trouble as they did! Her and the other Professors had stopped taking points away from them, and started giving them just dentention. "Because he's a loud-mouthed, big-headed-" "Thats enough! Draco, stay here, I will deal with you after Miss Gryffin," McGonagall and Gryffin went out into the hall. "Now, what happened?" "He keeps talking about my mother. You know what happened to her, a- and you know my feelings about what happened!" Gryffin managed to stammer out. "I know child, but you happened to have a very bad temper that you seem to have trouble controling. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, all had to visit Madam Pomfrey the first day back! Now what happened on the train?" McGonagall's voice almost rose to breaking point. "I was in a compartment with Potter, Weasley, Granger, and Aslin. Draco came in and basically started to annoy me. He made a stupid joke about Harry being 'imfamous' and had another crack at Ron, about how poor he was. You and Dumbledore told me to protect Harry, so, someone said something, and wands got pulled out. I protected Harry and his friends from the curses and jinxes....and let Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe get what they had coming to them. Thats all," McGonagall sighed. "I wish you two would put aside your differences when you are here. The less strain on Dumbledore and I, and the other Professors, the better," Gryffin hung her head, "I'm sorry. I will try to control my temper, but if I absolutely have to, can I use I silenceling charm or a memory charn on him? One that will make him forget about my mother, just until the end of the year?" she asked, almost pitifully. "Yes, I suppose it could be for the better," McGonagall said. "You can go find your friends and have breakfast now," "Thank you," Gryffin said as she turned to go. She hurried down the stairs, forgoing breakfast, she just conjured something up as she hurried down to potions class. She needed to talk to Snape, not only about Draco, but about the potion he brews for her..... *** "I hope Gryffin isn't in too much trouble," Hermione commented as they followed McGonagall's advice, and were eating breakfast. "Oh she'll be fine. The Professor's stopped taking points from her and Draco, they just do some sort of detention," Aslin remarked calmly. "They stopped taking points and now just give detention? Why?" Ron asked befuddled. "Because the last few years, they faught so often, that Dumbledore said as long as they were petty fights, like this one, then they'll just get detention," "They must get into to trouble more often then you and me!" Ron said with his mouth full. "Ron don't talk with your mouth full!" Hermione admonished. Ron gave her a cross-eyed grin. Hermione shook her head. They finished their breakfast and headed down to the dungeons for double potions. When they came in, Gryffin as sitting quietly at a desk, a cup, with a potion in it, was next to her elbow. "Make sure you drink it all," Came Professor Snape's voice from his desk. Gryffin glanced at the door, "Don't be shy, sit down!" she said. Harry and the others took seats around her, soon the other students arrived. "Today, we will be testing how much you've learned over the years, a simple test actually. You will write down, every potion that you have made in this class. Along with the complete list of ingrediants and how the potion should come out!" Snape smiled maliciously. A few groans could be heard, but the students dutifully got out their papers and quills and began writing. *** "How can classes last so long?!" Ron grumbled as he and the others made their way to their common room. "I know! I wish classes would get over with and Quidditch would start," Aslin said. "Me too," Harry replied sleepily, as if he would sleep through dinner. "What position do you play?" "Chaser. I was a back up, and now that Angelina passed all her tests and left Hogwarts, I get to take over her spot," "Oh, cool," Harry said. "You know what I want?" Gryffin said suddenly. "What?" Hermione asked tiredly. "A nice long, hot, hot bath," Gryffin mumbled dreamily. "I'll see you guys later," she said as she turned around and headed in the oppisite direction. Harry and the others went ahead into the common room. Aslin went to her room, and Harry to his. Ron had challenged Hermione to a game of wizard chess. *** Gryffin lay in the tub relaxing, her thoughts drifting to and fro, eventually she fell asleep and began dreaming. At that same time, Harry was asleep and was dreaming also, in fact, Gryffin was having the same dream as Harry........ *** "Harry! Duck!" Gryffin yelled in the dream, Harry turned and ducked. He saw a flash of bright blue light over his head. Gryffin was running through the woods yelling something incoherant. It almost sound like she was cursing something. He heard Ron's voice over to his left, he heard Hermione scream in pain. Harry looked wildly around, Where is he? he thought. "Never!" He heard someone shut, then something struck his head, and all consciousness was lost. *** Gryffin saw Harry go down, stuck by what looked like lightning. That's two down, she thought grimly, rushing to Harry's side. She saw one of the Weasley twins, she couldn't tell which in the light, but something told her it was Fred.... "Go find Hermione!" she yelled to him. "She was over there!" she pointed out the last location she had seen Hermione. How could it all go so wrong? she thought as cackling laughter came from her right. Spinning around, she saw a figure bent over Harry, wand pulled at and aimed at his chest. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gryffin shrieked, calling on all her power to defeat that figure of evil..... *** Aslin heard Gryffin's cry and rushed to the bathroom where Gryffin was sitting on the floor in a bathroom, rocking and saying, "He's coming back, he's coming back," over and over. She couldn't stop. If her dream came true, and most of them did, the results would be disasterous. Aslin wrapped her arms around Gryffin, hoping she woulsd stop roacking and shaking. "It has begun," Gryffin said in a hollow voice. *** 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
  
The next morning bloomed sunny and clear, luckily for the students who had classes outside. Harry was still pondering his dream by the end of Herbology "Hey!" Hermione exclaimed. "Where's Aslin and Gryffin?" She asked as they entered Hogwarts. "Maybe she's drowned herself." Draco suggested. "You wish," A cold voice said from behind Draco. "She lives!" Aslin joked. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched the exchange of words with interest, Gryffin was the only person who could match Draco with nasty words, or who could make Draco run away. "You're right. I do wish, in fact, I pray every night!" Draco retorted. "Why don't I give you something else to pray about?" Gryffin said, balling up her fists. "Gryffin," Harry cautioned. "What are you doing standing in my hall?" growled Argus Filch, Hogwarts caretaker. His cat, Mrs. Norris, was rubbing around his ankles glaring at the students. Gryffin bent down to pet the cat. Filch looked at her suspiciously. "We were just talking Argus, Sir." She said sweetly. "Well, go somewhere else!" He barked. "Yes, sir." Gryffin said, grabbing Ron and Harry and hauling them off. "Aye, aye Cap'n!" Aslin said, saluting smartly and then catching Hermione's arm and following Gryffin and the boys.  
  
The five students, Harry, Ron and Hermione, Aslin and Gryffin, headed into the Great Hall for lunch, half the school were there already, including some of the teachers and Dumbledore. "Please find a seat, thank you," Dumbledore began. "I hope we are all present, I wouldn't like to repeat myself. Just a reminder, no fighting in the corriders," This he said with sharp glances in Draco's and Gryffin's directions. Harry could see that Draco at least looked a little embarrassed. Gryffin, on the other hand, was nonplussed. "The head of Hogsmeade, has informed me, that the Faire will be open the third week of October, the sixteenth, I believe. There will be games rides and much more. Hogsmeade has put out leaflets with more information about the Faire, in every shop in Hogsmeade. So the next time you go there, be sure to pick one up! Oh, and the next Hogsmeade weekend is next weekend. Remember third years and up! Now enjoy your meal." Dumbledore said to the enthralled students. Most were already discussing the Faire. "I hear they're going to have Wizard Bands there!" Parvati Patil exclaimed to her friend, Lavender Brown. "Really?" Aslin asked curiously. "Who?" "I don't know, yet. The Weird Sisters maybe. Ooh!!" Parvati squealed suddenly. "I hope Magick 'n' Mystery are there!" "Who?" Harry asked. He hated not living in the Wizarding world, he still felt stupid when his classmates talked about stuff like this. "Magick 'n' Mystery, one of the neatest bands ever! And the five cutest guys ever play in it!" Lavender said with a small squeal. "Oh, gag me." Gryffin said disdainfully. She turned to Hermione, who was just finishing her lunch. "Do you want to go and show me what I missed in Herbology?" "Yeah, let's go," Hermione said grabbing her book bag. The two girls headed up to the Gryffindor common room. Aslin looked around and saw that Gryffin had disappeared, with a yelp, she ran off after her. Ron shook his head and said, "Girls," "You should understand them, you live with one!" An indignant voice said as a hand playfully smacked Ron on the head. "Ouch Ginny!" Ron cried, pretending that Ginny had actually hurt him. "Hi Ginny," Harry said. "Hello Harry. How are you?" Ginny asked, sounding exactly like a younger version of her mother. "I'm fine, what are your brothers doing?" Harry said, trying not to laugh at Fred and Goerge's antics. "Probably 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes'," Ron remarked dryly. "Probably," Harry and Ginny agreed in unison. "I'm gonna go up to the common room, Harry, fancy a game of wizard chess," Ron challenged. "You're on!" "Can I watch?" Ginny pleaded. "Yeah, sure." Ron said and the three of them went up to the common room. *** "I'm sick of all the fuss over that stupid band!" Gryffin exclaimed as her and Hermione reached the Fat Lady's portrait. "Password?" She asked. "Bobotuber Puss." Hermione answered. "Thank you!" The Fat Lady called cheerfully. "Hey! Wait for mee!!!" Aslin called as she ran faster. Gryffin laughed and shook her head. My friend is nut! She thought. "You guys left me," Aslin said with a pout as they entered the common room. "No, you stayed behind," Gryffin pointed out. "Did not. You left," "Did too," "Did not," "Did too" "Shut up!" Hermione bellowed. Gryffin and Aslin collasped into laughter "Yes ma'am!" Aslin said, bowing to Hermione. "So, Hermione, what did we miss in Herbology?" Gryffin asked, and the silliness disappeared and they began to study. *** Harry, Ron and Ginny made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Password please?" she asked. "Bobotuber Puss," Harry told her. "Have a nice day," She told them. "Oh we will," Ron assurred her. They went inside and saw Hermione, Gryffin and Aslin, bent over their work. Gryffin looked up to see had come in, gave a little wave, and went back to studying. Ron got out his chess set and him and Harry began to play. Ginny went over and watched them. A few minutes later, Gryffin got up to stretch, she passed by Harry and Ron just as the game fnished. "Check mate," Ron said happily. "You win, again." Harry said, pretending to be upset, though actually he was quite pleased with the outcome of the game. He had come closer to winning than he ever had against Ron. "Well done, Harry. You almost had me," Ron said as he looked over the board. "Yeah, almost," Harry said cynically. Gryffin examined the remains of the game, "You know, Harry. If you moved your rook here, and your bishop here. Then put your queen over here, you might have won." Ron moved the pieces around and saw that Gryffin was right. "Now I know how to beat you!" Harry said and then laughed wickedly. Suddenly, Gryffin swayed. The room spun and changed in front of her eyes. She saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Aslin and herself enter the forest. She saw evil green eyes floating above her head. She saw flashes as curses were yelled. She saw first Hermione, then Harry go down. She saw Ron, holding Hermione. She saw Harry, his parents standing next to him, their faces sad. She saw Peter Pettigrew, the man that had betrayed Harry's parents, he was laying as if dead. Then she Dumbledore, his face was a mixture of absolute anger, and a bit of triumph. The scenes faded, and Gryffin lay on the floor, her head pounding. Professor McGonagall knealt beside her. "Are you alright, dear?" She asked Gryffin gently. Gryffin tried to speak, but no sound came out, she shook her head instead. "Alright, everyone step away from her, give her some breathing room!" Demanded Madam Pomfrey, the school's nurse. "Here, help her onto the stretcher," Pomfrey ordered. Fred, George, Harry and Ron helped put Gryffin onto the floating stretcher. McGonagall and Pomfrey escorted her to the hospital wing. "Will she be okay?" Ginny asked quietly. "I don't know," Aslin replied helplessly. She knew somewhat what happened. Gryffin had gotten a premonition. A very bad premonition, if Aslin's guess was right. "I'll be back," Aslin said suddenly and raced after Gryffin. When she got to the hospital wing, Gryffin was sitting up in a bed, talking to McGonagall. "Are you okay?" Aslin asked her friend. "I will be," Gryffin replied. "You had a strong premonition?" Aslin guessed. "Yes. I saw Harry and Hermione possibly dead. And something that made Dumbledore very angry, but something that had made him triumphant," Gryffin told her and McGonagall. "Unfortunately, Professor Dumbledore has gone to The Ministry of Magic, to meet the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher." McGonagall told them "I hate keeping this secret from Harry, Ron and Hermione. If I keep it much longer, they won't trust either Aslin or I," Gryffin said forlornly. "Then start telling them as much as you dare," Aslin said. "Before Malfoy decides to spill everything." "He is a problem," Gryffin agreed. "Draco Malfoy?" McGonagall asked. "Yes," Gryffin and Aslin said in unison. "He's been coming around more often, trying to get Gryffin to blurt out something that would give her away. Or he's been trying to give her away himself." Aslin said. "I've been scaring him off, but he keeps coming back." Gryffin said tiredly. Just them Madam Pomfrey came back, and began to shoo out Aslin and McGonagall. "You know what?" Gryffin asked as she drank the sleep potion Pomfrey had given her. "I wonder what Potter and the others would do, if they knew Voldemort was my god-father." *** After Aslin had rushed out, Harry, Ron and Hermione, not to mention Ginny, Fred and George, stood dumbstruck. "Do you think that there's something their not telling us?" Ron asked. "No. Why do you think that?" Hermione replied sarcastically. "I'm going to find out sooner or later," she said forcibly and stormed off. "She probably will too," Ron said as he headed for the portrait door. "You gonna come down to dinner?" Ron asked Harry. "I'm not that hungry," Harry said. Ron shrugged and let. He hoped Hermione had gone down to eat and not to the library. He wanted to talk to her, but he was starving! After Ron had left, Harry sat staring into the flickering flames of the fire. September was ending and it was already beginning to grow colder. Harry shivered. He thought about all the dreams he had been having. They didn't make sense. The last one really had him worried, he looked as if he had been....dead. That thought scared him. A pecking at the window startled him out of his reverie. Hedwig was tapping at the window, a letter in her claws. Harry got out of the comfortable red chair and went to let Hedwig in. She landed on the back of the chair. As Harry closed the window, he noticed that it had begun to rain. He took the letter from Hedwig, she perched on the arm of the chair and Harry petted her while he read. The letter was from Sirius! It read: Dear Harry, Here is your form to go to the Faire, I hear it will be fun. I might show up, under disguise of course. So don't worry. Buckbeak is fine. I'm fine. Harry, I hear that Voldemort is growing stronger, and that he is near Hogwarts. I hope you will be carefull and not go looking for trouble. Sirius  
  
"Don't go looking for trouble?" Harry said to himself. "I never go looking for trouble, well, maybe just a little bit." He admitted. Harry stared out the window a while and just watched the rain. He began to get tired and fell asleep in the chair. *** Harry lay on the ground, a figure of evil bent over him. Gryffin screamed and the figured looked up. Harry opened his eyes in time to see the figure move away from him. He saw his parents standing over him, their faces were sad. He felt something hot seeping down his head, he touched his hand gingerly to his head. When he pulled it away, it was covered in blood. Harry looked over to where he last saw Gryffin. Where she had been, there was now a woman. Her skin was black and she had a necklace of shrunken skulls around her neck. She laughed evilily. Harry saw that she was fighting with the evil figure. He hoped the woman won. Someone touched his side, startled, he looked up. It was Ron, he had an unconscious Hermione laying next to him. Just as Ron was about to speak, there was a loud crash, Harry moved to look, all he saw was a blinding white light, which seemed to grow dull and duller. Soon all Harry saw was blackness, and he drifted into oblivion once more. *** Someone shook Harry awake, he opened he eyes. Gryffin and Aslin were looking at him. "Are you okay? We came in here and you looked like you were dreaming pretty badly," Aslin said, concerned. "I'm fine, just a bad dream." Harry said, to assure her, and himself, that he was okay. "Here, drink this," Gryffin said thrusting a goblet at him. "It smells horrible," He said. "It tastes horrible too. Just drink it!" Gryffin told him. Harry did as he was commanded, and drank what was in the goblet. "Now you won't have any dreams tonight," Gryffin gauranteed him. "Where'd you get that?" Harry asked Gryffin, as he handed to goblet back to her. "Professor Snape made it for me. I figured you might need it more. I'll make another for myself," She replied. "Oh. What exactly was it?" He asked. "An anti-dream potion," Aslin said. "Basically, I don't think he named it yet," Gryffin agreed. "Have you been sleeping badly, Gryffin?" Harry asked her. "Yes," she replied quietly. Before Harry could ask another question, Ron and Hermione, and the rest of the Gryffindor's, came into the room. "Let's have some fun!" Fred yelled as he and George set off Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks. "Not in here!" Hermione cried as her precious schoolwork got in the way of the fireworks. As Hermione cleared the table of her schoolwork, Fred and George set out some of the food they nicked from the kitchen. Harry suddenly hungry wnet to inspect the food. "Don't worry Harry, only the Canary Creams are messed with." George told him. Harry was less than assured, however, he had a bit of a Treacle Tart, and some lemon meringue pie. The little party ended almost as quickly as it started. Most of the students were already tired and others relized that they had important classes in the morning. Harry and Ron trudged up to their dormitory behind Neville, Dean and Seamus. The five boys didn't talk much as they climbed into ther bedclothes and got into bed. *** Gryffin lay awake for awhile, after everyone had gone to bed. She had her window open and was listening to the rain. A flash of lightning came and then the roll of thunder. She thought about her life, and where it had come to. Another flash came, and Gryffin could see all the details of her room. Her canopy bed, the nightstand. Her private bookshelf and the chair next to it. Her fireplace was lit and her owl's cage stood on it's stand. Her cat, Thoughtful, was curled up at the foot of her bed. Her schoolbooks were stacked on her desk. There was another flash of lightning, and Gryffin's owl, Conscience, came hurtling thtough the window. Conscince was a black eagle-owl. Her distinguishing feature, was a white lightning bolt down her back. Gryffin got up to tend to her pet. She set the letter Conscience was carrying, on her desk, and filled the big birds water dish. The owl taken care of, Gryffin got the letter and curled back up in her bed. She hoped it was from her friend Caresse. Opening it eargerly, Gryffin was soon very disappointed. The letter was from her god-father. Reading it brought back so many good and bad memories for Gryffin. Her god-father told her that he was finally well again, and would probably be seeing her soon. When she finished reading the letter, Gryffin crumpled it into a tiny ball, and flung it at the wall. Sinking down under her covers, Gryffin cried herself to sleep. *** The next morning, Harry and his friends were sitting in the boring History of Magic class. Gryffin, normally an alert student, was resting her elbows on the desk and had her head in her hands. No one noticed that she was asleep. Ron had one elbow on his desk and was staring around the room, not paying attention. Harry was sitting staring out the window, the sky was still grey, but it had quit raining. Aslin was drawing on the paper that she was supposed to be writing notes on. She was drawing to girls dancing under a full moon, little faires bordered her drawing. Hermione was sitting up, taking in every detail about the goblin rebellions that Professor Binns was droning on about. The rest of the class was in the same state as Harry, Ron, Gryffin and Aslin. "Now remember, do your report on Goblin Rebellions. There might be a test later on," Professor Binns said in his usual monotone voice. "Class dismissed." It took all of three seconds for the class to leave. "That has to be the most boring class!" Ron complained loudly. "It is not boring," Hermione huffed. "It is very informative." They were heading to their Charms class, ahead of them Parvati and Lavender were discussing the Faire. "Did you hear? Mystery 'n' Magick will be performing there!" Parvati squealed to Lavender. "Really?" Lavender asked, excited at the fact that she might get to meet her most favorite band. "Why can't they just shut up about that band?" Gryffin said through a huge yawn. "Because they're girls," Ron said. Hermione smacked his arm. Harry and Aslin were conversing animatedly about Quidditch. "I really, really wish they would start Quidditch practice, or just start Quidditch, skip the practice!" Aslin said. "It's only two weeks away," Harry told her. "I know, but I'm impatient!" "Don't I know it," Gryffin said. Aslin stuck her tongue out at Gryffin, who returned the favor. "You two act like sisters," Ron told them. "We know. But unfortunately, we're not. I have enough to handle with Hawk and Kestrel." "Who are they?" Hermione asked curiously. Maybe they would find out a bit of Gryffin's past. "My younger brother and sister. They're ten and are twins," Gryffin informed them as they entered the Charms classroom. Poor Professor Flitwick was so short, he had to stand on three books stacked on his chair to see over his desk. "Today," He said as the students scrambled into seats. "We will work on a very special charm." The class looked expectant. "The charm is the ," "I've been trying to practice saying this at home," Harry could hear Hermione whisper. He smiled, that sounded like Hermione. The class passed by eneventfully, however, as Harry and his friends were walking down to the Great Hall for lunch, trouble presented itself. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, strode up to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gryffin and Aslin. "What have we here?" Draco sneered. "I hear you've been passing out, Gryffin. There something you want to tell me?" He looked around to see how everyone took in what he said. "I don't know why you hang out with these, dorks," Draco gestured to Gryffin's present company. "The same reason you hang out with those idiots," Gryffin snapped back. "And they're not dorks." "Yeah, you tell him, Gryffin!" Ron cheered. "Stay out of this Weasley!" Draco barked. Ron turned bright red. Harry could see him balling up his fists. Before anyone could say another word, Ron punched Draco square in the nose. Not hard enough to break, but still made it bleed. "Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "You'll regret that Weasley!" Draco cried as Crabbe and Goyle moved towards Ron. Harry interposed himself inbetween them. "Ooh, there's gonna be a fight!" Aslin declared. "Draco, you know better than to start a fight with or near me," Gryffin warned. Draco gace his reply in the form of a fist aimed at Gryffin's face. She ducked to the side, and Draco's fist hit the stone wall of the castle. Harry and Ron were doing their best not to get hit by Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione and Aslin were standing well away from the fighting. Hermione was trying to think of a spell to stop the fighting, Aslin was cheering on Gryffin, and giving the commentary. "Ooh, and Malfoy throws a right hook, which is cleverly blocked by Nightwind,' Gryffin knocked Draco to the floor after his right hook, he pulled out his wand. "Going to curse me? Hmm?" Gryffin practically growled. Draco yelled "Impedimenta" at Gryffin, who dodged the spell and decided there was enough fighting. She stuck out her hand and a small knife appeared in her palm, and neatly cut Draco's wand in two. Gryffin turned to where Harry and Ron were grappling with Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle had Harry in a headlock, and Harry was turning from purple to blue, and Ron was crushed under Crabbe's hulking weight. "Enough!" Gryffin yelled, and everyone froze, everyone except Aslin, who walked over to Gryffin's statues, admiring the look on their faces. "I like that look on Draco, goes with his complexion very nicely," Aslin said, grinning at the horrified look on Draco's face. "I guess I should un-freeze them, huh?" Gryffin asked, pulling out her wand. "How are you going to un-freeze them?" Aslin asked curiously. She knew Gryffin knew things that no one else did, but un-freezing? "Atnemidepmi!" Gryffin shouted, pointing her wand at the frozen figures. The sound of ice cracking filled the hallway, Gryffin grimaced, she could hide the sound of students fighting, but ice breaking? No way. "What in Godric Gryffindor's name is going on?!" Professor McGonagall barked. She had heard the sound of ice breaking and went to investigate. Seeing Aslin and Gryffin standing in the middle of six frozen figures, did not hold pleasent images in her mind. "What in bloody hell did you do to my wand?!" Draco bellowed as soon as he was thawed. Crabbe and Goyle, upon seeing the Professor, stopped trying to murder Harry and Ron. Hermione, was deeply perplexed. One minute, Aslin was standing next to her, cheering on Gryffin, then she's standing next to Gryffin, who's six feet away! She went to help Ron stand up. Harry was gasping for air. "You broke my wand! You-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the look on McGonagall's face. "Gryffin, I would suggest you start controlling your temper. Now, what happened to Mr. Malfoy's wand?" "I cut it in half?" Gryffin suggested timidly. "That seems remarkable, since you have no knives on you," came Professor Snape's sardonic voice. "Um, well, I...er..." Gryffin stammered as she glanced at the sudden crowd of students. "Can we go to an office or empty classroom?" Gryffin asked nervously, she wasn't thrilled at the idea of the whole school knowing one of her secrets! "Yes, we will go to my office," McGonagall said. "You seven will come with us. Severus? Would you lead the way?" The small procession made their way to the office and once they were all in there, and the door shut, McGonagall rounded on the students. "All of you! Fifth years fighting in the hall!" She roared. "You, Gryffin, of all the students, should know better!" As she went on and on, the students found themselves wincing everytime she opened her mouth. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and fifty from Slytherin!" She scolded. "Now," McGonagall said as she calmed down slightly. "Gryffin, how exactly did you cut Mr. Malfoy's wand in half?" "Well, like this," Gryffin said holding up her hand. A small incision appeared, and a small silver knife appeared, before it could fall on the floor, Gryffin gripped it's handle. "I'm going to be sick!" Hermione anounced. "Alright, we will talk about that in a moment. Severus, I will let you deal with your three, the rest of you, excluding Gryffin and Aslin, may go." "I always hope she'll forget my name," Aslin whispered to Gryffin as everyone left. As he walked out the door, Harry gave the two girls another glance. Both stood in McGonagall's office, as if they were there everyday. "I want you two to tell me, or show me, any and all of your unexplainable powers," McGonagall said as she sat behind her desk. *** "Whew! That was a close one back there!" Ron exclaimed when they got to the safety of the Gryffindor common room. "She should have taken more points away," Harry said quietly. "What was that?" Ron asked. "Nothing," Harry said quickly. "How was Gryffin able to do that?" Hermione asked. "I dunno, but it was wicked cool!" Ron said. "I just realized! I missed Arithmancy! And you two missed Divination!" Hermione exclaimed, throughly upset at having completely missed, and forgotten, a class. "Cheer up, 'Mione, you can find out what you missed tomorrow," Ron said to her. "Yeah, and it's not like Ron and I missed a particularly good lesson," Harry told her. The portrait door opened, and the other Gryffindor's came in. "Harry, Ron, where were you two?" Lavender asked. "You missed such a good lesson!" Parvati said. Harry and Ron looked at each other and laughed. "Harry and Ron, decided to pick a fight with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. So we were in McGonagall's office getting yelled at," Hermione said, still pouting about her missed lesson. "Are you guys okay?" Seamus asked the boys. "I think I'm a little flatter from where Crabbe sat on me," Ron said, examining himself. "Though you should have seen the bloody nose I gave Malfoy!" The other Gryffindor boys crowded around Harry and Ron, so they could hear all the details of the fight. "Boys," Hermione muttered with disgust. "Speaking of boys," Parvati said, digging in her bag and coming up with a huge picture. "This is Magick 'n' Mystery," Lavender began pointing out the band members. "This is Jon Gallagher, and this is David Cunningham. Oh! And this is Lucas Black. And these two," She said pointing to two boys in front. "Are Scott MacDougal and Jace O'Riley." "Uh huh," Was all Hermione could say before the portrait door burst open, and Gryffin and Aslin came inside. "You okay?" Hermione asked them in concern. "We're great," Gryffin practically snapped. Aslin had found the Magick 'n' Mystery poster and was staring avidly at Jace. "Aslin! Snap out of it!" Gryffin said, snapping her fingers in front of Aslin's face. "Huh? Oh, sorry," Aslin said blushing. "So what did McGonagall say to you?" Ron asked coming up to Gryffin. "To quit fighting in the hall, be good little girls, you know, the usual stuff," Gryffin lied. Aslin raised an eyebrow. "She also told us to brush our teeth and eat our vegetables." Aslin said with a serious look on her face. Gryffin burst out laughing. She turned and went upstairs to her room. She had just remembered that she wanted to let Aslin read the letter from her god-father. When Gryffin left, Aslin picked up the poster and began to stare at it again. "Do you like them?" Parvati asked her. "Yes, I like Jace alot. So much in fact he's-" Before Aslin could finish, Gryffin came down the stairs, calling for her. "What is it Gryff?" She asked. "Come here, I want you read somthing," Gryffin said innocently. "Oh alright," Aslin said with a sigh. Aslin followed Gryffin up to her room, once the door had been shut tightly, Gryffin shoved a letter in her face. "What this?" Aslin asked. "A letter from..." Gryffin dropped her voice. "Voldemort." "Oh," Aslin said, a little surprised. "He hasn't written you since...since..." She trailed off "Since his second meeting with Harry," Gryffin finished. "So, he's coming back?" Aslin asked. "I believe so. From what my dreams have been portraying...." She let the words hang in the air. "We'd better give this to McGonagall." Aslin told Gryffiin. "I know. I received it last night. Come on, let's go," Gryffin said unhappily. The two of them slipped out of the Gryffindor tower, unaware that Hermione's eyes watched their every move. *** 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:  
  
As the weeks went by, Quidditch season came sooner than expected. On one fine morning, Dumbledore gave an announcement before breakfast began. "I would like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Miss Callista Krumgold," He said. The other students began to clap and cheer. Only those who sat around her, heard Gryffin's sharp intake of breath. The new teacher rose and gave a small curtsy, and said with a gentle smile; "I'm sure it will be a pleasure working with you all. I have a lot of work ready for you, though I promise it will be fun." Gryffin jumped up and ran from the great hall. Draco looked surprised and watched as she flew by him. "What's with her?" Ron asked Aslin, who shrugged and got up and walked over to Professor McGonagall. "Something is going on," Hermione stated. "Maybe, maybe not," Harry said. "If there is, I don't think you'll get it out of either of them." "Well, they shouldn't keep whatever it is from us! We're their friends!" she exclaimed. "Ix nay on the ubject say," Ron said as Aslin came back to the table. "McGonagall is going to go find Gryffin and talk to her," She told them. Hermione looked at Aslin suspiciously and asked, "So what's going on?" "Nothing, just drop it. Please?" They looked from one to another and shrugged, letting the subject go for the time being.  
  
After breakfast had finished, Fred and George ambushed Harry and Aslin. "Come on, we've booked the Quidditch field for the whole day, we have to practice," Fred said. "Where's Gryffin?" Aslin asked. "She's been out there flying around since she ran out on breakfast. McGonagall had to fly up there to talk to her," George replied. "Oh, she's really upset," Aslin said quietly. "Why?" Harry asked Aslin. "It would be better to ask her yourself. She's touchy about people asking things behind her back," Aslin said. "Oh, I see," Harry answered. "Come on! Let's get started!" Gryffin yelled from her broom as she began to descend. "Okay, first game is next week against Slytherin, we all have to be in top shape," Aslin began. Katie Bell, a chaser asked., "So, um, who's the captain?" "Both Aslin and I," Gryffin said. "For now anyway." With that, all seven players mounted their brooms and began to play. After Harry had caught the Golden Snitch over what seemed like a thousand times, and the chasers had made over a million goals and the keeper had blocked over a zillion goals, they quit for the day. "I don't think my arms have ever been so tired!" George complained, the bludgers had given him and Fred a run for their money. "You need all the practice you can get, Weasley," Draco smirked. "Oh bugger off, Malfoy!" Fred said disdainfully. "Where's the mudblood? And you're idiot brother?" He asked. "None of your business. Why don't you go bother your friends?" Harry snapped. "Ooh, touchy, touchy," Draco said calmly. "Really I don't care, I'm only here to see Gryffin." "Well, she doesn't want to see you!" Aslin said pushing to the front of the group. "Aslin, no fighting," Gryffin admonished, as she joined the group. She had been putting away the brooms and Quidditch balls, when she heard Draco's voice. Now what? She had thought. "Draco, what do you want?" She asked, almost as if she were bored. "You guys can go on ahead, I'll be there in a bit." "Are you sure?" Aslin asked, giving Gryffin a meaningful look. "I'll be fine," Gryffin assured her. "Alright, as long as you say so," Aslin said as she an the others turned and left. "What," Gryffin asked Draco. "Is so important that you have to bother me?" "That new teacher," He began. "Is she really who I think she is?" Gryffin sighed. "Yes, McGonagall informed me that she is my mother." "Oh," Draco said, looking down at the ground. "She looks different from the last time I saw her." Without realizing it, Draco and Gryffin were walking side-by-side towards the gardens. "When was the last time you saw her?" Gryffin asked. "Some time before she disappeared. You were really upset at the time," He commented. Gryffin remembered back to that day, it was back when she and Draco had been friends. But that was a long time ago, a lifetime, it seemed. *** "Gryffin, wake up sweetie," Gryffin's aunt said gently. "What?" Gryffin had mumbled, her voice was thick with sleep. She had opened her eyes, the light from the hall shone into her room. Her aunt sat next to her on the bed, and her brothers peered in the door. "Boys, come on in here. I have some sad news for you," her aunt said. Both Gryffin's brothers came in and sat on the bed. "Is it about daddy?" Gryffin asked in her innocent voice, after all, she was only six, too young to actually understand what had happened. "Children," her aunt adressed them. "Your father has died... early this morning, an hour ago... I believe. Your mother came to get me, she had to go to Azkaban, so she coud bear witness ...to his funeral. She asked me to watch you until she got back." "When will she be back?" Gryffin's eldest brother asked with tears running down his face. "I'm afraid I don't know. Now, you have some options, go back to sleep and wake up later, or get up now, have breakfast and do something fun?" she said to them. The boys chose to eat breakfast, Gryffin shook her head and laid back down in her bed. Her aunt kissed her forehead, and she quietly left the room. After they had left, Gryffin laid thinking about what her aunt had told just told her. Daddy's dead? She thought sadly. Though she had been closer to her mother, her father's death was a shock. Her father was a figure of authority, he had been tall and foreboding, yet gentle in his own way. Gryffin began to cry, a rare thing for her, and eventually cried herself to sleep. *** "Gryffin? Why are you crying?" Draco asked gently. He would never admit that he had feelings for her, never, not until he died. "I'm sorry," Gryffin said as she wiped away her tears. "I-I was thinking of that morning. When my father died." "Oh, I'm sorry I brought the subject up," Draco apologized. "Look at us!" Gryffin exclaimed with a tenuous laugh. "Yesterday, we were trying to kill each other, now, here we are, talking like normal people!" "Well, we were feiends once,maybe we still can be?" Draco asked hopefully. "I mean, if we get over all our differences." "Like the fact you're stubborn, pig-headed and power-hungry?" Gryffin said, a small smile playing on her lips. "Hey! When did we get to the rose garden?" Gryffin asked, as she and Draco sat on a bench in the garden. "Sometime while you were still in your daydream," Draco replied. "And if I'm stubborn, pig-headed and power-hungry. You're stubborn as a mule, pig-headed and too powerful for your own good!" "I guess the stubborn and pig-headed part is why we hate each other," Gryffin answered thoughtfully, glad that she and Draco weren't fighting, for once. "No, what makes us hate each other, is that I would use the power and you won't," he countered. "That is true, but what would you use it for? Good or evil?" Gryffin asked. "Not everything our fathers and Voldemort talked about, was-is right." "You have a point, Draco said," but where's the sense in going against them? I mean, why fight what you know is going to happen?" "I DON"T know anything is going to happen! Voldemort is powerful, but that doesn't mean he will get his way! And it would be nice to live without fear of being killed!" Gryffin exclaimed. "Why are you so afraid of death?" Draco asked quietly. "I am not afraid of death, I'm making a point," Gryffin replied through her clenched teeth. "Yet, you use that as all your points!" Draco lashed out. "Well, maybe it's a good point!" Gryffin retorted. "I have to get back, or else they'll think you killed me." "They wouldn't think that. They would know you killed me!" Draco said. Gryffin laughed, because she knew it was too true. "Are we friends again?" Draco asked, holding out his hand for Gryffin to shake. "Well, let's just try to act civil," she said accepting his hand. "But, please, don't go around telling everyone my past. I'd rather they not know." "Alright." As Gryffin and Draco walked back to the castle, she realized that he still had her hand, when they came out of the gardens, Gryffin pulled her hand away and said: "Race you to the doors!" With that, her and Draco were off, of course, having a head start, she beat him. *** "I can't believe you left them alone!" Hermione exclaimed after Harry and Aslin told her about Draco. "Well, the worst she do would be to kill him," Ron said. "And that would be a favor to us." "But what about him killing her?" Hermione asked. "He wouldn't get close enough to her," Aslin said. After they had came back, she had flopped onto a couch and was still in the same position. "What are you so worried about?" Harry asked Hermione. "I...well...I don't know," she sputtered. "There you go, you're fretting over nothing," Ron told her. "If anything," Aslin said, rising. "They're talking about the new teacher- Oops." "What's 'Oops'?"Hermione demanded. Looking away, Aslin answered, "Oh, nothing, I burped!" "If it were 'nothing', then you could tell us," she reasoned. "Well, fine,darnit. I can't stand keeping it any longer! But you have to swear not to tell a soul!" Aslin said. "We won't," The three said in unison, their curiosity rising. "The new teacher, Miss Krumgold......" "Yes?????," they asked, waiting. ".....is Gryffin's mother.Gryffin and Draco used to be best friends, they live right next door to each other," Aslin told them, and gulped. "Gryffin will kill me if she finds this out!" She muttered under her breath. "What?!" Hermione exclaimed. "Draco and Gryffin? Best friends?" This was more than she had expected. Ron added, "They hate each other!" "They didn't used to," Aslin said wearily, hitting herself upside the head. "I really shouldn't have opened my mouth! Sheesh, i need a good slap!" "But this is amazing," Harry said. "Two people who hate each other so much, used to be friends? Why did they stop being friends?" "Yeah, and imagine anyone as nice as Gryffin being friends with Draco!," Ron said incredulously. "Because nosy people broke them up. Actually because of, well, certain differences," Asln said, trying to choose her words carefully. "What differences?" Hermione asked, hopeful that she might find out the story about Gryffin. But just then, the portrait door opened, and Gryffin walked in, unharmed, but winded. "Are you okay?" Aslin asked, confused. "I'm fine, I raced Draco to the castle doors," Gryffin replied and flopped on a chair. A black cat streaked down the stairs, and jumped onto Gryffin's lap The others looked at her as if she were a new species, it was all too much to take in. "Hello Thoughtful," Gryffin crooned and Aslin laughed nervously. "What?" Gryffin demanded indignantly. "You practically hate people, yet look at how you act with animals! It's like you're two different persons!" remarked her best friend, Aslin. "Well..." Gryffin began thoughtfully. "maybe I am." She picked up her purring cat, and walked up to her room. As Hermione watched Aslin and Gryffin, a thought popped in her head. "Aslin," She said grabbing her arm. "Come with me." "Help! I'm being abducted by an alien!" Aslin cried in mock horror as Hermione drug her off. *** After Gryffin left the gathering of friends and went up to her room, she thought about the times before and the times now. If, she thought. If I claimed the powers that I learned from my father and Voldemort. Where would I be now? Curled up on a couch down in the Slytherin common room, trading stories with Draco? But since I haven't let myself claim those powers, I'm in Gryffindor with Aslin, Harry, Hermione and Ron. She laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling, Thoughful curled up beside her. And what about Draco? He went from bully to my friend so quick I'm still dizzy. It never occured to me that he missed my mother also. Hell! She was more of a mother to him than his own was, no wonder he missed her! As Gryffin lay there, her mind whirling with thought, her eyes began to close and her thoughts became less jumbled. She was soon asleep. *** "Where are you dragging me?" Aslin asked. Hermione answered, "The library, no one will be likely to overhear us." "Oh, okay. What will someone overhear?" Aslin asked, starting to get very confused. "Well, you are going to tell me everything you know about Gryffin," Aslin planted her feet into the stone floor of the castle. "No. I'm not betraying her like that." "It's not betraying her! It's just letting someone else in on the secret," Hermione argued. "I won't tell you ALL the story, just most of it. But if you tell Harry, Ron, or anyone else, I will personally see to it, that you die a terrible death!" Aslin threatened, her face completely blank. "Fine," Hermione said simply and pulled her into the library. *** "D'ya think we should follow them?" Ron asked Harry. "No. Let them talk, I'd rather Gryffin tell me everything, then learn it from someone else," Harry replied. "True. Well, then, let's do SOMETHING to keep my mind off of it," Ron suggested. "Exploding snap? Wizard Chess?" "Wizard Chess. That way I can feel better than you at something," Ron said grinning as he went to get his chess set. "You're on," Harry said as they began to play. *** The next day began as usual, the students went to their classes and studied. Harry, Ron and Hermione were eager to begin Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Aslin and Gryffin were filled with trepidation. All the students had arrived early and were milling about in the classroom, Ron, Harry and Hermione had chosen seats at the front of the class. Gryffin and Aslin were right behind them. "Oh! You're all here already?" Professor Krumgold asked, almost astonished that the students had arrived on time. "We got here a little early," Hermione explained. She looked at the teacher critically. This is Gryffin's mother? They look nothing alike! Then she remembered that Aslin had said Gryffin took after her father. When Aslin looked at Hermione, she could sense what she was thinking. Sheesh, I'm glad I didn't tell her about Voldemort and the rest of Gryffin's powers. As it is, Gryffin will kill me, but I'd be much more dead if I told about that! "I've Professor Snape was kind enough to tell me what you have learned in the past years. I believe you are very far behind on spells and curses. We will begin to learn about them shortly, but first I want to see how well you remembered what you've learned," She told them. "Oi! I remember everything!" Ron protested silently to Harry. Harry nodded in agreement. Professor Krumgold had them line up, she then brought forth all of the dark creatures they had learned about, she extracted all they learned from their memories. When it came to be Neville's turn, he began to get really nervous, he was shaking all over. Professor Krumgold, leaned down and whispered into his ear, "I know you can do, so does the rest of the class, the question is, do YOU think you can do?" At his uncertain nod, the professor stepped back and let Neville have the floor. To his, and the rest of the classes, surprised, he did everything he was supoosed, withour messing up once! After Neville had his turn, class was over. On the way to lunch, all the Gryffindor's were talking about Neville. "So, you finally learned to do a few simple things," Draco said, pretending to applaud. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Leave him alone Malfoy!" She snapped. Aslin sighed, why, why, why was the year going this way? Why were there so may fights with Draco? She sighed again and said: "Gryffin stayed behind to talk to Professor Krumgold. You might find her there." "Thank you," Draco said to Aslin, who gave a small smile and left. Draco followed Aslin's advice and went to look for Gryffin. He found her talking to Professor Krumgold, like Aslin had said. "How long has your mother been missing?" Professor Krumgold asked gently. "Nine years," Gryffin said remorsely. "That's a long time. How old were you when she left?" "I was six. My brothers and I had received news that our father had died early that morning. My mother had gone to see to his funeral, but she never returned home," Gryffin replied. "Ah, I'm sorry for your loss. It must be hard not having your parents around. I had a husband and daughter once," Krumgold said. "He didn't think I was fit to be a mother so he took her and left." "I'm sorry," Gryffin said. She was really sad because she had hoped her mother would recognize her. "Ahem," Draco cleared his throat. "Uh, Gryffin? Can we talk?" He asked. Gryffin shrugged. "I guess. Thanks for listening to me, Professor." "It was nothing," Krumgold waved her hand as if to emphize nothing. Gryffin laughed. "See you later." Draco took Gryffin's arm as soon as she had shut the door. "What?" She asked. "I, uh, wanted to talk to you," Draco said lamely. "What about? You don't speak to your enemy without good reasoning. What is it?" Gryffin asked rather harshly. "I don't hate you," Draco commented quietly. "You don't hate me? Ha! That'a a laugh!" Before Draco could protest further, Aslin came around the corner. "Sorry to butt in on your conversation, but I came up with a plan for Quidditch," She said. "Oh, okay. See you later, Draco," Gryffin said with a wave as she walked off. "I can't believe you're talking to him now!" Aslin burst out as soon as they were out of earshot. "Hey, bug off, he used to be my best friend," Gryffin said. Aslin gave her a look, "You don't realize it, do you?" "What?" Gryffin looked at her blankly. They turned another gray stone corner, and headed up a flight of stairs. The paintings all said or waved hello. "He likes you!" Aslin declared. "No way! He does not!" Gryffin argued. "Oh yes he does, trust me, I know these things," Aslin said as they walked down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room. "He does? I can't believe that, I mean after all these years of hating one another, he likes me? Winged Horse," Gryffin said to the Fat Lady's portrait. "Have a nice day, girls!" she called after them. "Oh well," Gryffin sighed. "Hey Aslin, look!" Parvati said coming up to her. "I found another picture of Jace." "Aw, he's so cute!" Aslin exclaimed staring at his picture. "How you all can get so into that band, is beyond me," Gryffin said disgustedly. "You don't like guys?" Lavender said, blinking fiercely. How could any sane girl not like Magick 'n' Mystery? "I like guys...just, not like that!" Gryffin retorted. "Yeah, unfortunately for her, a guy likes her," Aslin said. "Oh really?" Parvati said. "Who?" "Yeah who?" Lavender echoed. "No one!" Gryffin snapped and gave Aslin a warning glare. "Oh fine, I was just joking," Aslin apologized to the two girls, who shook their heads and went off, talking about the band. "I wish you wouldn't open your mouth like that," Gryffin said pointedly at Aslin. "Sorry, I just kinda slipped out, I won't happen again, I swear," Aslin said to Gryffin. "Good," Gryffin said, suddenly smiling, she never could stay mad at Aslin. "Come on, let's go get some sleep. *** The days began to go by quickly, and before anyone knew it, it was the day of the Quidditch game. "I'm so nervous!" Aslin exclaimed as the Gryffindoe team headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Don't worry," Harry said reassuringly. "We'll smash Slytherin. I'm sure of it." "You're very confident," Gryffin said to Harry without turning around. "Actually I'm trying to cure my own jitters!" The team laughed, which seemed to do them good, they arrived at the Hall and sat down for a quick breakfast. "You'll never win!" One of the Slytherin players called. Gryffin glared at the table and they all seemed to shrink in fear. "Why do they have to shout out cruel things like that?" Katie asked as she sipped her pumpkin juice. "Because it makes them feel better," Gryffin explained. "You see, we make them feel inferior on the field, because, well, they are. So by shouting out cruel comments, that makes them feel superior. Got that?" "Yeah," Katie said with small laugh. Gryffin looked at her watch and shoved the rest of her toast in hr mouth and washed it down with her juice. "Alright," she said looking around at the other players. "Let's go out there and do our best, Harry, I want you to get the Snitch before Draco ever sees it, understand?" She was trying to act stern, but she kept smiling. "Aye, aye ma'am!" Harry said. "Then let's do it!" said Aslin. The team hurried outside and into their part of the arena, where they put on their Quidditch robes, and began waiting anxiously for thegame to begin. Gryffin peeked out at the stands. "Wow," She breathed. "It's quite different being on this side of the game." Aslin peeked out next to her. "Yeah it is," she said. "In a moments time," came the voice of Lee Jordan, the commentator of the game, and Fred and George's best friend. "We will begin our game of Quidditch, but first, we have to thank our sponsor. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans has been a proud sponsor of Hogwarts since it first opened. Okay, now time for the game. I'm proud to introduce the Gryffindor team, Nightwind, Bell, Spinnet, Bards, Weasley, Weasley aaaand Potter!" The crowd (those who were going for Gryffindor) began to cheer loudly, though through the cheers, you could hear the 'boo's' from the Slytherin supporters. "And here is the Slytherin team: Bletchley, Flint, Montague, Pucey, Bole, Derrick, aaaand Malfoy!" Lee announced. The Slytherin's cheered as loudly as they could. "Alright!" Madam Hooch called. "Captains, shake hands!" Gryffin and Marcus Flint shook hands. Gryffin gave him an evil grin, he look surprised. "On my whistle," Hooch said as she started to throw up the quaffle, the red ball the chaser's played with. "Go!" She yelled and blew her whistle, tossing the quaffle into the air. "And the quaffle is caught by Bards, what a catch it was, she passes the ball to Bell, who flies foward and passes it back to Bards. Ooh, that was almost bad. Bole tried to hit a bludger at Bards, but it was stopped by a Weasley, never can tell which..." The game was fierce, After a few minutes, Harry had noticed Draco following him, both were looking for the Snitch. "And...Goal! by Bards, that makes the score twenty to zero. Spinnet has the ball, oh no, the ball is taken by Flint, Flint heads towards the Gryffindor goal, he shoots, and it's blocked by Nightwind, and what a block that was!" Gryffin was watching the game with strict attention. She was not going to miss a goal. "And the ball is now in the hands of Bards, she's streaking towards the Slytherin end, can this girl fly or what? Ooh she's hit, but still going. That's it Weasley! Get him!" Lee cried, one of the Weasley brothers was going after the beater who hit Aslin. "And Derrick is out of the game! That's a foul toward Gryffindor, there, and Flint is taking it, will he make it? No! Blocked by Nightwind again!" Forty to nothing here, folks," Lee said. Harry saw a glimmer at the far end of the field. He looked back, Draco was still there. Can I shake him off? Harry thought hopefully. He began to do loop-de-loops, and Draco, on his less superior broom, soon fell behind, and Harry raced towards the end of the field. "Unless Potter is faking, I do believe he's seen the Snitch!" said an ecstatic Lee. Draco looked up, still dizzy from the loop-de-loops, and saw Harry heading towards the end of the field. Flint passed by Draco and yelled, "Get that Snitch!" then he was off after Alicia Spinnet, who was in possesion of the Quaffle. "And Spinnet puts that Quaffle away! Bletchley didn't even have a chance to block it. Montague has the ball, it's knocked out of his hands by a bludger, that was a nice hit by... George Weasley," said Lee. George and Fred were protecting their teammates as well as they could. Harry, had just missed the Snitch, by the time he got to the other end of th field, it was gone and Malfoy was chasing after him. Harry thought quickly, he shot downward towards the ground, Draco followd him. Before he actually hit the ground, Harry pulled up sharply. Draco, was not as lucky, he crashed into the ground. Dazed he stood back up, his nose was bleeding, and a side of his face was all scaratched up, but he still got back on his broom to continue playing. "Potter demonstrated good use of the Wronski Feint there, Malfoy sure is showing the side effects," Lee commented. The score was now one hundred to forty. Gryffindor was playing their best game yet, and Gryffin wasn't let a single ball past her. "And Bell has the ball, she passes to Bards, Bards passes to Spinnet, wow, these girls are good," Lee said, his voice showed how impressed he was. "Spinnet passes to Bell, look at that turn!" Bole had shot a bludger over at Katie, and she had turned her broom in the nick of time, sending the bludger flying past her. She then flew towards the goal posts, passing the Quaffle between Aslin and Alicia, until the Slytherin Keeper was so confused. Aslin had the ball, and neatly threw it through the goal, scoring more points for Gryffindor. "And now it's one hundred and ten to- was that the Snitch?" Lee said, watching the Golden Snitch fly past the commentator's stand, Harry and Draco were right behind it. Harry put on a burst of speed, and caught the Snitch as Alicia made another goal. "And the game is over! Potter caught the Snitch, which makes the score two hundred and eighty to sixty. Let's give and hand to our players, and I think Madam Pomfrey should see to Malfoy," Lee said, as Malfoy landed and fell off his broom. *** When the Gryffindor team arrived in their Common room, there was a party going on full scale. Lee had gotten the food. and Dean Thomas had made a very nice banner. "Good job, Harry!" Ron said as he stuffed pastries in his mouth. Hermione came over and gave Harry, Aslin and Gryffin hugs. "You were amazing!" She said to Gryffin. "I think she's the best Keeper, since..." Fred trailed off, thinking. "Ever!" George said happily. "Here Gryffin, have a tart," Lee said innocently. Gryffin looked dubiously at the yellow cream tart. "I may be named after a bird, but I don't want to turn into one." "Darnit!" Lee said as he set the Canary Cream back down. "I'm going to bed, if I hear any noise, I will personally murder the noisemaker!" Gryffin announced, glaring at the Weasley twins and Lee. They crossed their hearts and tried to look innocent. Gryffin laughed and went to bed. Aslin followed shortly, talking with Parvati and Lavender about Magick 'n' Mystery, Hermione trailed forlornly behind. "That was a smashing game!" Dennis Creevy said to Harry, who mumbled thanks and hurried over to Ron. "You all were amazing!" Ron exclaimed. "You did a good job on beating up Malfoy!" "Yeah, well," Harry started to say, but was interrupted by a yawn. "I didn't mean for him to slam into the ground, but oh well. I'm off to bed." "I'll come too," Ron said. Harry noticed that Dean, Seamus and Neville followed them up. "That was a great game, Harry," Neville said as the boys changed into their bed clothes. "Yeah," Harry mumbled sleepily. Soon, all five boys, were tucked into bed, fast asleep. Harry was dreaming about Quidditch, Ron was dreaming about finally joining the Quidditch team, and who knows what the other three were dreaming about. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:  
  
"Harry, catch!" Ron called as he threw a ball to Harry, who caught it and threw it back. It was a Thursday afternoon, and all the classes got out early, so Harry and his friends decided to wander around outside. Hermione, Aslin and Gryffin were laying lazily on the grass discussing that days lessons. "Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow," Ron said, throwing the ball back to Harry. "I know. I hope we'll learn more about the Faire, besides what band is playing!" said Harry. "I have an idea," Gryffin said rising from the grass, she stopped to brush herself off. "I think that if I ask, either Dumbledore or McGonagall will give us a pass to the village. We could check it today and tell everyone all juicy details." "That sounds fun," Harry said and the others agreed. Gryffin dashed inside to talk to Dumbledore and McGonagall about the pass to Hogsmeade. Harry laid down on the grass next to Hermione and Aslin, he closed his eyes and saw.... ....Ron crying over Hermione...Aslin in a white dress with sky blue wings, she seemed to be chanting something....Gryffin, a sword in both hands, was fighting someone....Gryffin changed, she no longer seemed to be Gryffin... ...Then Harry opened his eyes, Gryffin was coming back, a smile on her face. She stopped and looked at Harry curiously. "Are you alright?" She asked as soon as she was close enough. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" He asked, wondering what she had read in his face. "You looked... I don't know, scared, sad, angry..." said Gryffin. Aslin looked up, watching the exchange. "Are you sure you're okay?" Gryffin asked again. Harry nodded. "Well, then, let's go!" and Gryffin raced off towards the village. The others followed her a little more slowly. "Does she have mood swings all the time?" Ron asked Aslin. "Oh no, only occasionally!" Aslin replied. "She's a very complicated person." "We've noticed," Harry said. Gryffin was waiting for them by the gates leading to Hogsmeade. "I've never walked to Hogsmeade before," Hermione said. "Aslin and I go this way all the time. You get more exercise this way," Gryffin stated as she hung back to talk to Harry. "What?" Harry asked. "How long have you been dreaming like that?" questioned Gryffin. "Whatever do you mean?" "How long have you been having those flashes? Dreams or nightmares?" Gryffin said. "They started before I came here. I kept dreaming about fighting Voldemort, and, and you, but then I didn't know you," He replied. "I see," was all Gryffin said. The students entered Hogsmeade and stopped walking to look around, the whole place had changed! "Look over there!" Hermione pointed. A stage had been set up in the middle of the town, a group of wizards were still working on a part of it. "I guess that's where the bands will be playing," Aslin said shrugging. Gryffin walked a little ways away, she started talking to someone. When she came back she handed something to Hermione and said, "Here, I think that will help us," Hermione opened the parchment and saw a detailed map of Hogsmeade, it showed where everything was and would be. "You were right, Aslin," Hermione said. "That stage is where the bands will be performing. It also says that in that field there," she pointed. "will be Broomstick formation flying." "That sounds interesting," Harry mused. Aslin and Ron agreed. "There's also going to be a rare creature petting zoo," Hermione said. "I hope they haven't asked Hagrid to supply the creatures!" Ron said in almost fake horror. The others laughed, excluding Gryffin, she was looking around the grounds. Is he sending out such strong signals, that now Harry is recieving premonitions and getting nightmares? He has to be stopped! She thought fiercely. "Hey, Gryffin, you coming?" Aslin asked, her face puzzled. "Huh? Oh yeah," said Gryffin as she came out of her thoughts. "Keep an eye out, something doesn't feeling right." "Okay. Do you know what it is?" Aslin said peering into a bush. "No, and that's what has me worried," Gryffin replied as her and Aslin walked off. The man in the bush Aslin had been staring at, finally stopped shaking. His master needed that boy, but the one girl would make him even happier. *** After their tour of the fairegrounds, the students had pitched in, helping where they were needed, now they all sat in a booth at the Three Broomsticks, the local pub in Hogsmeade. Madam Rosmerta had just served them mugs of butterbeer and they sat talking about the faire. "I think it will be really awesome!" Ron said excitedly. The door to the pub opened and five boys came in, followed by a stern wizard in a pinstriped robe. "Hey Aslin," Gryffin said poking her in the side, a sly smile on her face. "What?" Aslin asked. Gryffin pointed. "JACE!" Aslin shrieked climbing out of the booth and racing towards one of the boys. The force of her running to him, knocked him over, but he still gave her a huge grin and a bear hug. "Um, who is that?" Hermione asked. "Yeah and how does he know her?" Ron asked. "Why? Jealous?" Gryffin asked mishcheviously. "I'm surprised you don't know Hermione, after all, Lavender and Parvati have been talking about them since they heard of the faire." "That's Mystery 'n' Magick?!" said Hermione. "Yes, and that is Jace, Aslin's boyfriend," Gryffin explained. "Oh," Hermione said as Aslin led the five boys over. The man in the pinstriped robe, went and ordered drinks from Madam Rosmerta. "Guys," Aslin said as soon as she was in hearing range. "This is Jace O'Riley, Scott MacDougal, Jon Gallagher, David Cunningham and Lucus Black." "Nice to meet you," Hermione said rushedly, her eyes were beginning to get starry. "Pleasure," Ron said curtly, glaring at Hermione. As Harry was about to give his pleasantries, one of the boys, Jon to be exact, said, "Blimey! You're 'Arry Potter!" in his thick Scottish accent. "Yes, I am," Harry said sighing. "It sure is an honor meeting you!" The boy said shaking Harry's hand. The other members said similar words. Aslin looked at Gryffin, who was pointedly looking away from the band, and was fiddling with her robe. "Jace, this is Gryffin, I've told you about her," Aslin said. "What did you tell him?!" Gryffin asked, pretending to be horrified. "About all the evil things you two do," Jace said laughing. Jace was a very tall sixteen year old, he was six three. He had short spikey brown hair and baby blue eyes, it was no wonder that Aslin liked him. "Gryffin," Aslin said, and when Gryffin looked up, Aslin pulled Scott over to her. "This is Scott. Scott this is Gryffin." "Um, hi?" Gryffin said staring into Scott's warm honey coloured eyes "Hi," Scott said casually, his accent was a mix of Irish and Scottish. "Well, I'll let you two get aquainted," Aslin said, rushing over to join Jace. "I'll kill her!" Gryffin muttered as Scott slid in next to her. "What was that?" He asked. "Nothing. Um, hey, we'd better be getting back to the school," Gryffin said as she noticed the sky was becoming darker, the uneasy feeling in her stomach was growing. "Oh, drat! You're right!" Aslin said, giving Gryffin a pitiful look. "You have to go back to Hogwarts?" The stern man asked. "Yes," Hermione said with authority. "Good," David said. "We'll come with you. Headmaster Dumbledore invited us to stay at Hogwarts. "Oh, well, come on," Harry said. The feeling in Gryffin's stomach began to slowly fade away. "I'll go pay," She said sliding out of the booth after Scott. "Why don't you let me pay?" Scott said, being a gentleman. "No," Gryffin said firmly. "I'll pay." She walked to the counter, paid and walked briskly out the door, stopped and looked around. As the others came outside, the wind began to pick up. Aslin saw Gryffin clench reflexedly at a nonexsistant sword at her side. "Gryffin?" Aslin asked. Now ws not a good time for Gryffin's instincts to kick in! Gryffin's eyes were glazed over. "You guys go on ahead, I'll follow," she told them, ignoring the odd looks coming from the band members. "I'll walk with you," Scott offered. Gryffin glared at him. "Come on," Aslin said to Scott, he gave Gryffin a last look as he walked off. "I know you are there. Come out," she said, her voice gravelly. A short, fat, balding man came out of the shadows, one of his arms glinted silver. "Peter," said Gryffin, her tone coyingly sweet, which meant trouble. "It is not nice to see you again." "I was sent to retreive the boy," Peter said. "He stays with me," "He is not with you now," Peter pointed out. Gryffin said, "He is still safe from you and your master." "Not for long!" Peter hissed. "That is what you think!" Gryffin snarled, flinging a small knife past Peter's head and into a tree nearby. "You will not be so brave when you confront him!" Peter yelled. "Is that supposed to be a threat?" Gryffin laughed and walked away. She knew Peter as too cowardly to do anything to her. Once she was out of his sight, she broke into a run, heading bacxk to Hogwarts. *** When she got to the castle, it was pouring down rain, and she was drenched. "How did it go?" Aslin asked from the shadows, making Gryffin jump. "They are here, and all that matters is, they will act soon," Gryffin replied and turned to face her friend. "Where's your boyfriend and his friends?" Aslin laughed. "Probably turned into yellow canaries by now." She handed a big fluffy towel to Gryffin, who accepted it gratefully. "Dumbledore and McGonagall decided that they would be staying in Gryffindor. Jace and Scott are sharing Herry and Ron's dormitory." "You're telling me this why?" Gryffin asked as they ascended a staircase, which began to move as they were on it. "I hate when they do this," Aslin sighed. Gryffin waved to a portrait as they passed. "At least we know where all of the secret passages are, and where they lead to," she said as the staircases quit moving. "True, turn," Aslin said in reminder. Soon the girls were heading towards the Gryffindor common room. "Sphinx Riddles," Aslin said to the Fat Lady's portrait. "How are you today, Gryffin? My! Are you soaked! I'd ask Madam Pomfrey for a potion so you don't get sick!" she excaimed. "I'll be alright, Henrietta," Gryffin replied as Henrietta swung open the door. "Sleep tight!" she called after the two girls. *** When Gryffin and Aslin came into the Common room, there was a party in full swing. Fred and George were telling David and Jon all about the Quidditch game. Lee was passing around a plate of yellow tarts, and there were feathers all over the place. "Think we should clean up later, or make them?" Aslin asked, not seeing Jace coming up from behind her. "Gotcha!" He said, grabbing her. Gryffin laughed and headed up to her room. "Leaving already?" Scott said from a chair near the stairs. Gryffin sighed inwardly. "I have to do something, like change my clothes before I get ill." "Well, then, carry on," Scott said, a twinkle in his eyes. Gryffin ran up the stairs and shut her door, glad that she had the only single room in Gryffindor tower. She sank onto her bed, and closed her eyes. I should tell Dumbledore about Peter, Gryffin thought. She got up and went to her fire, she whispered a word and suddenly Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire. "Yes, Gryffin?" He asked. "I saw Peter today, he and Voldemort are planning something... I don't know what though," Gryffin told him. Dumbledore's eyes grew hard, "We'll have to find out. You can't ask him can you?" "No," Gryffin sighed. "He never would tell me his plans." "The most we can do is wait, and protect Harry, and yourself," Dumbledore said. "I thought as much, but I don't like waiting, I've never been patient, and...and I find myself wishing for a fight," "You must cure that, get your mind onto something else, you could try studying harder," Dumbledore said, the twinkle back in his eyes. "Yeah, and maybe I'll turn into Hermione and find a cure foe something!" Gryffin shot back. Dumbledore laughed and disappeared from the fire. "I hate it when he does that!" Gryffin pulled off her wet clothes and changed into dry ones, and headed back downstairs. Scott was singing a song, and Gryffin paused, listening, it was a very beautiful song, one Gryffin's mother used to sing to her. "...Come step into the light, you'll be alright. I'm right by your side, You have nothing to fear..." "Gryffin?" "Huh?" Gryffin opened her eyes, Aslin was next to her, and Gryffin had tears falling from her eyes. "Are you okay?" Aslin asked. "I'm fine, it's just that song brought back memories. My-my mother used to sing it to me when I was frightened," Gryffin explained in a quiet voice as Scott continued to sing. "Oh," Aslin's eyes scanned the room. "I'm going to hurt Parvati if she gets any closer to Jace." Gryffin laughed. "I thought that was my line!" "It is. I'm just borrowing it," Aslin said laughing also. "He sings really well," Gryffin commented watching Scott. "Did I just hear you correctly? Did you just compliment him?" Aslin exclaimed. "Yes, I complimented him, but don't tell him!" Gryffin said, grabbing a tart off of the nearby table. She sniffed it cautiously, deciding it was safe, she popped it into her mouth and took a seat near Scott, who was almost done with the song. "...Into the fire, forbidden desire, You will be safe from harm, if you believe, if you believe..." He sang the end and the Gryffindor's broke into applause. "Aslin," Gryffin said, smiling slyly. "Go get my flute and your harp." Aslin dashed off to get the requested items, and when she got back, she took the seat Scott had just vacated. Gryffin took her flute and began to play a soft song, that sounded like flowing water, Aslin joined in, their instruments blending perfectly together. The music sounded so well, it was more than music, it was magic. When they finished playing, Lucus, from Mystery 'n' Magick, asked them to join the band. The girls laughed but gracefully declined. "Don't you think you should clean all this up before McGonagall...." Gryffin trailed off, she was staring at the doorway. "Never mind, she's already here." "I could hear the noise all the way in my office. I suggest you clean up and get some sleep, otherwise, you won't be able to enjoy Hogsmeade tomorrow," McGonagall said sternly. Gryffin slipped up into her her room while McGonagall was talking. She didn't make the mess, so she wouldn't have to clean it up! She sighed and laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, again. She could hear everyone cleaning up and could hear doos closing. Soon, there was no light seeping in from under her door, and Gryffin slept. *** Harry lay in bed pondering the days events. First, Gryffin gets them permission to leave Hogwarts grounds, they helped work on the faire-Harry had been set to helping prepare the stage,- then they meet the band Mystery 'n' Magick, who came to Hogwarts with them when they left Hogsmeade. Then there was Gryffin, why was she so mysterious? She had stayed behind in Hogsmeade when they went back to Hogwarts. Why? Harry shook his head, his thoughts were too jumbled and confusing, yet they all revolved around Gryffin. He shut his mind and tried to sleep, gratefully he let it claim him. *** It was very dark, and she felt very small. Gryffin cried out. The monster was after her! A candle came near, it was her mother telling it was just a dream, no need to worry.... The scene changed, Gryffin was running through the woods, a sword in one hand and a bow and quiver full of arrows slung over her back. She heard the snap of a twig breaking from up ahead, she ducked as an arrow came flying towards her. She fired off her own arrow and was pleased to hear a satisfying thunk and the groan of a man... *** When Gryffin awoke the next morning, she was buried under her covers and covered in sweat. Why did I dream that? She thought. She closed her eyes against the memory of her mother, that one was shoved to the back her mind, like other ones. Gryffin got up and changed into regular clothes, as there were no classes today, and she'd be at Hogsmeade. She went down into the common room, and saw that there was no one there. It must be later or earlier than I thought, she mused. She heard a noise behind her and turned, Scott was sitting in a chair writing. Gryffin sat in the chair next to him and asked, "What are you writing?" When he jumped at the sound of her voice, Gryffin smiled. "I'm writing a song for the band," he told her. "Oh," Gryffin replied. They sat there in silence. Soon the other Gryffindor's came down from their rooms, Aslin was still in her pajama's. "What are you doing?" Aslin asked Scott through a tremendous yawn. "Writing a song for the band," He answered. Gryffin smiled again, "You sound like a parrot who only knows one thing." Scott smiled. "You're right, I do!" "Huh?" Aslin said. "Go back to bed!" Gryffin said laughing just as Jace came down the stairs. "Bed? Nah!" Aslin said going to hug him. Harry came downstairs, followed by Ron. "When are we going to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked. "As soon as everyone is ready," Gryffin informed him. "I'm ready," Hermione said coming down the stairs from the girls dormitory, she was dressed and looked like she had been up for hours. "What do you do? Sleep dressed?!" Aslin exclaimed. "No," Parvati said from behind Hermione. "She gets up and does her schoolwork." "That would explain it," Aslin replied. Everyone got ready and headed downstairs and out the doors to Hogsmeade. Only five of the students knew what Hogsmeade looked like now. "Oh, bloody awesome!" Seamus exclaimed upon entering the town. There were rides set up, and vendors setting up their stalls. There was a huge Ferris Wheel, or something very close to one, being held up by two ropes, and nothing else. There were lights, and music and all different sights to see. "It is isn't it?" Hermione said. Harry pointed to the stage, "I helped set that up." "When?" An indignant voice scoffed. "Yesterday, while you all were down in the dungeons," Gryffin retorted, turning to face the scoffer. "How did you get in here?" Draco asked, staring into Gryffin's eyes. "I asked Dumbledore, and he gave us a pass. Don't believe me? Ask him or McGonagall, she's right over there," Gryffin said pointing out the teacher. "Yeah, whatever," Draco said walking off, looking one last time at Gryffin over his shoulder. "He gives me the creeps!" Parvati exclaimed. "I know, he is like, so, so....." Lavender trailed off, staring at the five boys walking ahead of them. She still couldn't believe she met Mystery 'n' Magick in person! "Jace! Wait up!" Aslin called out, running to catch up with her boyfriend. The other students headed into the many shops the town held or over to view the rides and vendor stalls, only Gryffin separated from any group, she headed into the Three Broomsticks, to sit in a dark corner so she could watch and listen. She watched as different wizards and witches came and went, she saw hags and goblins and a short, rotund man come in. For an adult he was pretty short, and balding. He still wore his cape and glared at all the taverns occupants. Gryffin found him to be very interesting. He went to the bar and ordered a mug of brandy. He sat at the bar and stared into his drink, glancing now and then into Gryffin's corner. She walked over to him and sat on the stool next to him. "Peter, what are you doing here?" She asked him. "You know what I'm here for," He replied into his mug. "I will not allow it. For one, you can't even show your face without the Ministry of Magic coming after, you are supposed to be dead, remember? Or when he came back, did you miraculously gain courage?" Gryffin said. Peter's face grew dark, he knew that he was a coward, but he couldn't face having some snippet of a girl tell him that. "I do what my master tells me too, we all do. Your father most of all," Peter said, hoping to bribe her into a fight. "My father is dead, body, mind and soul, there is no possible way for him to come back. Ever," Gryffin said. "And how would you know that?" Before Gryffin could reply to the question, Harry, Ron and Hermione entered. "That wind is cold!" Hermione stated as they went to find a seat, Madam Rosmerta was over in a matter of seconds. "What can I get you?" She asked. "Three butterbeers," Ron replied. "Coming right up!" she chirped. "We'll talk later, and for the last time," Gryffin said sliding from the stool and walking over to her friends. "Where's Aslin?" She asked immediately. "With her boyfriend. You had someone looking for you," Hermione told her. "Who?" Gryffin asked curiously, and a little hopeful. "Draco, he said he really needed to talk to you," Harry said, looking at Gryffin. "I'll bet he does," Gryffin muttered. She wanted to see what Draco had to say, but with Peter around, she was loathe to leave Harry alone, and practically defenseless. Madam Rosmerta came back with the three butterbeers. "Will you be wanting anything?" She asked Gryffin. Who answered, "No thank you, I'm fine." "Who was that man you were talking to at the bar?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "Just....someone..." Gryffin said evasively. Before Hermione could ask more, Aslin, Jace and Scott came in. "Hey Gryffin, Draco was looking for you," Aslin said, staring into Gryffin's eyes, hoping to read something in there. "So I've heard." Gryffin said wearily. Why was she always the one people were looking for? Gryffin made her way out of the Three Broomsticks and headed into the forest, she could think there. *** "Is Gryffin always disappearing?" Scott asked Aslin as they lounged in the Common Room. Aslin could hardly hear him over the chatter of everyone else, just as the were leaving Hogsmeade, the mayor announced that the Faire would officially be open in a week. "Actually, yes, she does," Aslin said grimly. "She disappeared once before for two months and came back with a black panther cub that she named Patience." Scott and Jace whistled. "Does she still have it?" Scott asked. "The panther? Of course, though it's at her house now," Aslin replied. Scott looked out the window. Was that a light in the forest? "She's a strange one." "You're telling me," Ron said eavesdropping. Aslin and the boys laughed. "It's really no use staying up and waiting for her, we might as well go to bed," Aslin said after a while. Scott looked at her like she was crazy. "What? What if she comes back? Are you sure she'll be okay?" He asked. "Trust me, I know Gryffin, she'll be fine. Now go to bed!" Aslin said in her best Professor McGonagall voice. Scott, Jace and Ron laughed and the four of them went to bed. *** 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:  
  
A week after Gryffin ran off, and the day of the faire, the Hogwarts students couldn't wait for classes to end so they could head to the faire. "We really should tell Dumbledore about Gryffin," Hermione pointed out logically. Aslin sighed and rolled her eyes. Why couldn't they understand that Gryffin was fine? That she could take care of herself? The other students were still talking about the fight between Gryffin and Draco, the one where Gryffin sliced Draco's wand in half, with a knife that came from Gryffin's own palm. Because, a little voice inside Aslin's head said. They've never seen her fighting for her life; they've never seen what she becomes. "We're not going to say anything unless someone asks," Aslin said for what seemed, the fiftieth time. Harry stared at Aslin in shock, why wasn't she going to tell someone? "We should at least look for her!" "And get ourselves in trouble? No thank you, I'll pass. I don't know about the rest of you, but I know a certain teacher who would be happy to expel us," "She does have a point," Ron said. "Snape would expel us, and besides, Gryffin's in the Forbidden Forest! We'd die in there!" He exclaimed shuddering, remembering when gigantic spiders attacked him and Harry. Aslin sighed again, wasn't there anyone, besides her and Gryffin, who had a little backbone? *** Gryffin ran through the woods, her bare feet hitting the soft ground in a rhythmic thud, her shoes were left behind days ago. Trees passed by in a green and brown blur, a thorn bush scraped her arms and legs. Gryffin had been running for a week, barely stopping to rest, yet she still wasn't having trouble breathing. 


End file.
